Kingdom of Thebes
The Kingdom of Thebes is a subkingdom and client state of the Kingdom of Wilcsland, conquered by the Kingdom of Atlantis in November 2003. Government and politics Thebes is a subkingdom of the Kingdom of Wilcsland, meaning that it is simultaneously a sub-division and vassal state. It is under Wilcslandian sovereignty, but in theory holds complete autonomy under its own King, albeit one appointed by the Wilcslandian monarch - since Thebes has been in personal union with Wilcsland since February 2011, this has no practical effect. Thebes has been an absolute monarchy for the entirety of its history, and shares a similar method of regnal numbering to the Midget Masters, adopted during the second reign of Declan I (May - December 2010). Theban monarchs have two regnal numbers, the first corresponding to the name of the monarch, and the second corresponding to the order in which they ruled. History The Kingdom of Thebes (an area of the Forgotten Realms) was founded by King Kieran I in October 2003, soon after the former population of South Bank settled nearby founding the Kingdom of Atlantis under King Declan I. Later that month, a third kingdom was founded, the Kingdom of Saqqara ruled by King John I, as a vassal to Atlantis. Saqqara borders both Atlantis and Thebes. Small conflicts soon started between Thebes and Saqqara. When Declan I heard of this, he deposed the vassal king of Saqqara and personally took over its throne, ruling from there to oversee the situation with Thebes. Thebes started to attack shipments of materials being taken from Saqqara to Atlantis, resulting in Declan I ordering convoys of guards to protect them. In November, a Theban army invaded Atlantis and marched on the capital, Atlantos, led by Kieran I. The invasion force occupied the capital but were forced out of Atlantis when Declan I launched a successful counterattack. A Theban attack was launched on Saqqara the following day, and a Saqqaran army was raised in an attempt to repel the attack. The day afterwards, the Saqqarans were reinforced by an Atlantean army led by Declan I, and engaged and defeated the Theban army, with the two monarchs personally facing each other during the fighting. King Kieran I was captured and put on trial a few days later. He was found guilty, and it was decided that he would be stripped of all titles and that Thebes would be taken over by Declan I. Kieran I settled down as a normal citizen working in the lands of Thebes collecting materials and shipping them to Atlantis and Saqqara. The Kingdom of Thebes remained a working area for a few months before Declan I began to use that area as a royal get-away in the warmer months. The area was abandoned in 2005, but its population moved along with the Atlanteans and Saqqarans to the Kingdom of the Taklamacan, where Thebes became a subkingdom of the Taklamacan. Declan I remained King of Thebes until 5 March 2010, when he appointed his brother Prince Ciaran the new King, to prepare him for one day assuming his own throne. Judging him to be an incompetent ruler, however, Declan I took back the Theban throne on 1 May, only to give it to King James I & IV in December later that year. James I & IV ruled for less than two months, not even as long as Ciaran II & III, before Declan I reassumed the throne on 10 February 2011, which he has continued to hold since then.